Yuki's Day
by Harumi-Sama
Summary: [Presente de amigo oculto para DajiChan] Em Konoha os dias de neve são quase escasos. E quando neva ainda é um dia comum. Muitas coisas podem acontecer num dia comum. [NejiHina]


Ola! Desta vez eu estou aqui para presentear meu amigo oculto que é a Daji-chan

Espero que você goste, queria pedir desculpas, pois ficou um pouco clichê T.T eu tentei fazer um romance fofo e o fic foi saindo assim.

Mas foi de todo coração... acredite... eu passei as férias inteiras pensando neste fic. Só não consegui postar antes, pois eu viajei nas férias (Sim o fic foi escrito num caderno) Tudo bem que lá tinha lan, mas não dava pra escrever tudo lá.

Deixa eu parar de falar e começar logo o fic.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Eu tinha os direitos de Naruto, só que ai o Teme, num de seus ataques "emos" acabou jogando os direitos pela janela, ai o Kishimoto achou e... vocês já imaginam o que aconteceu depois.

**Resumo: **Em Konoha os dias de neve são quase escasos. E quando neva ainda é um dia comum. Muitas coisas podem acontecer num dia comum. [NejiHina

– Neji-kun – Fala dos personagens

_"Uhh! o Neji é Bem! ♥o♥" _Pensamento dos Personagens

**-x-x-x-x-** Mudança de cena/tempo

* * *

**Yuki's Day**

_by Harumi-Sama_

* * *

Não era um dia especial. Era um dia comum como todos os outros, o único "porém" era a que estava nevando em Konoha. Num dia comum, a neve enfeitava a cidade como se fosse o dia de Natal.

Mesmo assim a mansão Hyuuga não perdia a classe e não deixava a neve ofuscar sua beleza.

Uma garota bonita de cabelos compridos, pele alva e olhos perolados estava sentada em um dos bancos da área de treinamento. Hyuuga Hinata observava a porta de entrada entreaberta, sem muito ânimo.

Dentro da mansão, mais uma garota de família era apresentada a Neji, para que esse a escolhesse como sua futura esposa. Afinal era bom que o filho da família secundaria se casasse com uma boa moça de muitas posses e assim aumentasse o poder da família.

"_Vai acontecer a mesma coisa de sempre" _pensou Hinata. E tirando sua concentração da maçante reunião que já havia presenciado muitas vezes, seu olhar caiu sobre a neve na qual já ocupava quase toda a mansão.

– Estava nevando do mesmo jeito naquele dia. – Disse deixando com que seus pensamentos vagassem há um dia de neve como esse.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x Flash Back x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

– Vamos lá Akamaru – gritou Kiba. Corria junto com seu cachorro Akamaru, ambos fugiam de bolas de neve arremessadas por todos os lados.

– Não vale pedir ajuda do cachorro Dattebayo! – Brigou Naruto tentando acertar bolas de neve na dupla.

– Yosh! Vou ganhar de todos com o poder da juventude. – disse Lee com os olhos em chamas, quase que derretendo a neve. E jogando neve pra todos os lados.

– Lee, eu estou no seu time! – Esbravejou Tenten, na qual havia no último segundo conseguido escapar por pouco de ser atingida pelo amigo.

– Gomen Ten-chan!

– Vocês não tem mais o que fazer não? – Perguntou Sasuke com um tom de reprovação. Teve sua resposta quando foi acertado por uma bola de neve na cara.

– Deixa de ser chato Teme. – Disse o loiro mostrando a língua ao Uchiha.

– ... – ok ninguém jogava uma bola de neve na cara de um Uchiha e vive para contar história. Colocou sua pior cara de "morra-lenta-e-dolorosamente", o que fez efeito pois o loiro sumiu em dois segundos. _"ele não vai voltar vivo" acrescentou em mente._

– Sasuke-Kun tem razão. – disse Sakura em quanto fazia uma escultura de gelo.

È um jogo interessante. – Disse Sai desenhando em sua prancheta. – E o que seria isso que você está tentando fazer, nojenta?

– Uma escultura do Sasuke-Kun – disse a garota com estrela nos olhos e com o rosto corado.

– Pra mim isso parece mais um monte de gelo quebrado de qualquer jeito.

– Você só está falando isso porque eu estou fazendo uma do Sasuke-kun não uma sua. – disse a garota nervosa.

– Talvez seja mesmo. – disse dando um olhar sedutor e indo desenhar em algum lugar calmamente, deixando a garota corada da cabeça aos pés.

– Neve aqui é muito raro e quando tem as pessoas se transformam. – disse Shino a Neji. – Parece que voltam a ser crianças. – apontando os ninjas, onde Kiba, Tenten, Lee, Kankurou e Chouji que brincavam de guerra de bolas de neve, Sasuke com uma aura assassina correndo atrás do Naruto, Sakura e Ino fazendo esculturas do Sasuke, Temari tentando acordar Shikamaru para esquiarem, Sai desenhando a paisagem, até Gaara estava fazendo um anjo de neve.

– Realmente. – e notou que faltava alguém. – Onde está a Hinata-sama?

– Na última vez que eu a vi, ela foi naquela direção. – disse apontando pro leste. E quando viu que Neji já havia saído, deu seu último comentário. – A neve também pode ajudar as pessoas na área sentimental também. – pegou seus esquis e foi esquiar por ai.

**-x-x-x-x-**

Longe de todos no momento Hinata não estava brincando de tacar bolas de neves, fazer esculturas ou anjos de neve. A garota tinha uma expressão de preocupação no rosto. Enquanto ajoelhada na neve parecia procurar alguma coisa desesperada.

– Hinata-sama? – chamou uma voz que a garota conhecia muito bem.

– N-Neji-san. – Disse a garota surpresa.

– O que está fazendo? – perguntou num tom de preocupação.

– ... – corou um pouco antes de responder. – e-eu perdi u-um medalhão, e ele –é... muito importante. – disse a garota voltando a procurar pela neve com as mãos nuas, fato que não passou despercebido pelo primo.

– Se você continuar assim vai ficar doente. – Dito e feito antes que pudesse falar mais, Hinata caiu desmaiada em seu colo.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Abriu os olhos com certa dificuldade e percebeu que está em seu quarto, mas precisamente em sua cama. Descobriu que não estava sozinha.

– Melhor? – perguntou uma empregada da família.

– H-hai... demo. Como eu cheguei aqui? – perguntou Hinata sem entender.

– Ah sim! Você desmaiou devido à friagem então seu primo te trouxe.

– Mesmo? – perguntou a garota muito corada.

– Hai! Depois ele voltou e deixou isso aqui. – disse mostrando um colar delicado... dourado com uma pérola na ponta, simples mas, elegante.

Hinata encarou o colar por um tempo, até ás pressas levantar da cama, colocar o colar e sair do quarto rapidamente.

Tinha um palpite de onde ele estaria e depois de uma grande correria pela mansão Hyuuga chegou ao lugar que procurava. E ele realmente estava lá. Por causa da neve não estava treinando, mas parecia meditar.

– Neji-san? – chamou timidamente e ao ver seu primo encara-la como resposta, corou um pouco e respondeu. – Obrigado.

– Então era esse mesmo o colar? – disse dando um sorriso.

– H-hai! Onde e-estava?

– Na mansão. – disse o Neji dando espaço para que a prima pudesse sentar ao seu lado.

– ...

– ...

– ...

– ...

– ...

– Hinata... você disse que esse colar era muito importante? Porque?

– ... – não tinha como responder. O porque era que o colar havia sido presente do próprio Neji quando eles ainda eram crianças.

– ...

– ...

– Sabe... meu pai me deu esse colar... disse que era pra mim presentear alguém que fosse muito importante. Naquela época eu gostava de você...

– ... – _"será que ele vai pedir o colar de volta pra dar pra outra garota?"_ pensou Hinata sentindo pontadas de dor no coração e sentindo uma vontade enorme de chorar.

– Mas o tempo passou e muitas coisas mudaram. – Disse olhando para neve e voltando a falar. – Cheguei e sentir muito ódio desta família, mas – Voltou seus olhos para Hinata.

– ...

– ... por mais que eu tentasse, havia uma pessoa que eu não conseguia odiar, pelo contrário, eu me descobri totalmente apaixonado por ela.

– ... "_Porque ele tem que dizer isso pra mim?" _

– Eu dei o colar pra pessoa certa enfim. – disse sorrindo e antes que sua prima pudesse fazer qualquer expressão ele a puxou para um beijo... leve, apenas um pequeno roce de lábios.

– ...

– É por isso que eu preciso saber porque o colar é importante pra você. – disse Neji a uma pequena distancia do rosto da prima.

– ... – Hinata não disse nada apenas juntou seus lábios com o do primo iniciando um segundo beijo, esse mais longo e apaixonado, mas ao mesmo tempo suave e tímido.

Neji não precisou de uma resposta verbal pra saber que ambos compartilhavam o mesmo sentimento. Ficaram ali juntos. Todo o dia, tendo a neve como única testemunha do amor dos dois.

**-x-x-x-x-x Fim do Flash Back x-x-x-x-**

Hinata estava tão perdida em seus pensamentos que nem notou que a reunião já havia terminado. A garota que havia sido apresentada a Neji saiu chorando da mansão. Era óbvio que havia sido rejeitada. Também não ouviu a reclamação de seu pai de que já não sabia mais onde procurar mais candidatas á esposa de Neji e indo pra seu quarto furioso.

Só saiu de seus pensamentos quando se sentiu abraçada por dois braços fortes. E carinhosamente sentiu lábios quentes envolver seu ombro.

– Aqui não... alguém pode ver – disse Hinata.

– Você não está com cara de quem quer eu que pare. – disso Neji sorrindo e se sentando ao lado da prima.

– Parece que você rejeitou mais uma noiva.

– Sabe... já estou ficando cansado de receber essas "candidatas".

– Mas não há escolha, você está "solteiro" e se casar com alguém de bom porte é algo fundamental.

– Também não gosto quando ele trás aqueles pretendentes pra você... todos aqueles idiotas te comem com os olhos.

– Nem preciso perguntar porque eles desistem misteriosamente de me pedir em noivado. – riu docemente para o namorado.

– A questão é que... eu não quero mais isso. – disse ele convicto.

– Mas... não tem nada que possamos fazer. – disse a garota triste.

– Tem sim... eu andei pensando e já tomei minha decisão. – disse ele se ajoelhando e retirando do bolso uma caixinha.

– Neji... – Hinata estava sem palavras e sem ação.

– Há um ano atrás eu te declarei o meu amor e o foi o melhor ano da minha vida, eu quero continuar com essa felicidade, só que eu quero poder dizer ao mundo que eu te amo. – abriu a caixinha e nela havia um lindo anel de brilhantes. - Hyuuga Hinata, você quer se casar comigo?

– Sim! - Foi a única resposta que conseguiu dar antes de pular nos braços de seu primo para um beijo apaixonado.

Era um dia como todos os outros, mas tudo aconteceu num dia de neve.

_**Fim**_

* * *

**_Notas: _**Hum...

1- Deu pra perceber que o Neji está um pouco OCC, mas é que ele é um personagem muito dificil de lidar ú.ú mas eu gosto muito dele.

**Hinata:** Gosta _quanto _dele? ¬¬

**Harumi:** O.O bem... Eu meio que implantei um SaiSaku, mas acho que não tive muito sucesso.

**Naruto:** Não mesmo u.u

**Harumi:** T.T A sim, tenho que dizer logo... aquela cena do Naruto e do Sasuke não foi yaoi, eu tentei colocar no fic que eles voltaram a ser amigos como antes. Por mas que os meus fics digam o contrário, nesse fic eu não tive a intenção de yaoi do começo ao fim.

**Naruto:** Quem é você e o que fez com a autora doida? o.O

**Harumi:** Sou eu mesmo ¬¬ tudo bem que eu to gripada, mas ainda sou a mesma doida de sempre n.n

**Sasuke:** Que fic mais "sugar" ¬¬ to até enjoado

**Harumi:** xD Eu sei, ficou muito doce, mas eu queria algo bem fofo pra NejiHina... gosto muito desse casal n.n

**Gaara:** Como assim... Fazendo anjo de neve ¬¬

**Harumi:** hehehehe Gaara você tava ai... Mas ficou tão fofo... xD

**Gaara:** Que bom... n.n... sua morte não vai ser nada fofa ò.ó **_Sabaku Kyuu_ - Harumi é presa por areia - _Sabaku Sousou -_ Harumi já era.  
**

* * *

Bem é só isso Daji-Chan espero que tenha gostado, pois esse fic foi feito pra você.

Até o próximo fic!


End file.
